1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool handles and in particular to a novel, unbreakable handle for a sledge hammer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many attempts have been made to provide a flexible coupling between a tool, such as a hammer head, and a handle for manipulating the tool. Such prior art attempts have included the use of a flat, leaf-type spring, a coil spring, and many other types of connectors. The provision of flexible elements within hammer handles was believed to add to the usefulness of the handle since it would accept a certain amount of shock and prevent the transmission of this shock to the user. However, it has been found that in order to eliminate shock, the connector becomes extremely flexible, and therefore, difficult to use as a hammer.
German Patent No. 525282, issued May 21, 1931, discloses the use of a section of wire rope between the handle portion and the end in which the tool is mounted. However, the present invention provides an improvement in the art by providing a novel apparatus and method of securing the respective elements to the ends of a wire rope section.